Search For The Lost Pendent
by Collie-Wolf3
Summary: Two girls, and two boys, all brother and sister, think that this day is normal, Boy are they wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Search for the Lost Pendent P1 

On a sunny spring day, there were four siblings, two boys and two girls; the boys Kore and Benu were testing their weapons. While the girls were getting vegetables from they're mothers garden for dinner, occasionally looking over to the boys training. "Will they ever stop?" Tachira asked her sister Reafu. "Probably not, they are still disappointed about losing to us" Reafu sighed, "I don't think that they will ever stop!" she moaned again. "Boys, girls time for snack" Mother called, as on instant the boys dropped their weapons and ran inside. "Than again I could be wrong," laughed Reafu. The two girls followed their brother's lead, into the hut. "Snack, snack," the two brothers chanted. "Shut up you two" Tachira and Reafu yelled they threw off their aprons to revile what they were wearing, Tachira wore a green kimono with blue stripes across it, she had her ankle length strawberry-blonde hair up in a ponytail and on her feet she wore black sandals. Reafu had on a purple kimono with sliver circles on it and her waist length brown hair was up in a bun, on her feet she wore red sandals and they both had a grim looks on their faces. "Hey if you were training you wouldn't be talking" Kore spat, he was wearing a gee and a red and black headband with black slippers on his feet. "Yea you don't know anything about training it is very tiring" Benu snapped he was wearing the same as Kore but his headband was silver and gold. "Stop fighting you four" Mother yelled from the sink were she was washing dishes. "This stuff is great mom!" "Aye what is it?" asked Kore. "Sinuemue it is very healthy and it gives you lot of energy". Their mother told them. All of the sudden a black beast burst through the door and pounced on Paiji (Kore, Benu, Tachira and Reafu's mom) and grabbed her pendent the pendent is what held Paiji's energy and if it was taken away, Paiji would get very ill and if it was kept away from her for long enough she would die. "Ahh the pendent of life" the beast snarled. "Mom" the siblings all yelled and raced toward the beast but it was to quick it raced to the middle of the hut and changed into a man in a black cloak covering his body. "Anderebu it can't be you!" babbled Reafu shocked. "Yes it is good-bye now" whispered Anderebu then he disappeared into thin air. "Mom wake up!" yelled the two boys they were beside Paiji. "What is the damage?" Tachira asked holding Reafu so she wouldn't fall over (Anderebu had been one of her boyfriends and the only one to turn bad). "Anderebu stole her pendent you know the damage!" snapped Benu. "You…must…find…the…pendent…" Paiji stammered, "Before…I…die…" "Mom" yelled the four in unison. "We must find the pendent and if I know Anderebu he probably split it into four pieces and hid them in other demons" Tachira said. The four siblings placed their mother on her bed and set off on their journey.

"Are we there yet" whined Kore and Benu. "Not yet now zip your yaps or else!" snarled Tachira and Reafu together then Tachira asked, "Reafu isn't that Tindermolifullincy the city of the great princess Sara Monstatven?" "Yes it is my sister," said Reafu her voice full of happiness. As they approached the princess herself was standing at the entrance of the gate to Tindermolifullincy with a smile on her face today she wore a blue kimono with gold outlining a crown of flowers on her head and her foot length ash-blonde hair in a braid and on her feet she wore the prettiest, shoes they were silver with gold lacing she welcomed them warmly. "Good day to you fellow travelers, how may I assist you? Sara asked. "We need a place to stay for two nights do you know were we can find a hospitality?" Reafu questioned the princess. "Would the palace suit you?" asked the princess. "Yes it would" The four answered. Sara led them to the palace and to their rooms. Tachira being the oldest (18) was given the room with the silk curtains and velvet bed with warm blankets and a beautiful lace nightgown. Kore being second oldest (17) got curtains made of a soft material called coltenbill and a king size bed also with warm blankets. Reafu being third oldest (16) got a silk nightgown with velvet curtains and a queen size bed with wool blankets and Benu got to sleep in the royal living room being fourth oldest (15) and he was very comfortable. As night approached Sara crept into Kore's room and touched him on the face suddenly he awoke and took his weapon from the ground but before he had time to do Sara's biding Tachira, Benu and Reafu were at the door dressed and weapons in hand Tachira had lashed her whip catching Kore's foot within the unbreakable material and tripped him. Sara screeched and Kore got up he had his sword in hand and was advancing on his siblings. "Kore, brother stop this madness or I will" Tachira warned and retracted her whip into her hand. "Attack them," ordered Sara. "You are not the princess Sara," screamed Reafu at the _'wolf in sheep's clothing'_ "And the slowest horse finishes the race," laughed Sara "I am Monviclesay the bird demon". "Well Monviclesay why have you put our brother under a trance?" asked Benu crossly. "To do my bidding of course" chuckled Monviclesay. Kore advanced on his siblings and was about to strike them when a bright circle formed around him capturing him in an energy ring (made by Reafu) then Tachira's whip wound itself around his feet making him trip. Then Monviclesay (the demon that had taken over Sara's body) came out of Princess Sara's body and the form that stood before they three was unbelievable, it had two blue furry wings, the feet and head of a bird and the dress of a girl and it spoke in a human's voice "This is my true form I have no need for your brother anymore" and with that she waved her hand at Kore and he blinked and then raced over to his siblings (the energy ring and whip retracted when Kore was not controlled by the demon anymore). "Guys what happened?" asked Kore confused and Tachira and Reafu told him all about it. "Well there is only one thing to do to defeat this demon" Benu said "the sword of friendship". "Well let us try then" Tachira yelped as one of the demon's claws almost struck her arm. "Put your sword in front of you Kore, your whip on the sword Tachira and Benu put your daggers on Kore's sword and Tachira's whip understand?" Reafu directed. "Yes we do," they answered in unison and Tachira placed her whip on Kore's sword and Benu's daggers were placed on the whip and sword. "Tap in to Larove the power source guide the weapons in unison Tapacic" Reafu cast the spell on the weapons and they formed together into Kinwavablalce the sword of friendship Tachira's whip was like a vine winding its way up Kore's sword and Benu's daggers were at the tip of Kore's sword one sticking out of either side. "Die beast!" yelled the four siblings and they ran towards the bird demon and before it could act Kinwavablalce had stabbed the sword through the demon's back and the demon was finally dead. The weapons then changed into their separate forms and a silver and blue crystal fell from the demon's body "The left side of mom's pendent!" breathed Tachira "That means that Anderebu has split the pendent" groaned Kore. Suddenly Sara awoke and got up she looked around and told the four how the demon had controlled her mind and had made her do things she had never dreamed of "It was horrible thank you so much for destroying the demon I am forever in your debt" Sara said.

The day later the four were at the gate of Tindermolifullincy and saying their good-byes to the princess. "Good-bye my friends" Sara praised and she kissed all of them on the cheek (Benu and Kore blushed) "Good-bye Princess you are most kind" said Tachira and they set off on their journey to an other city were new adventures would await them.

"So they have killed my first demon they shall not be so lucky next time," mumbled Anderebu in his dark chamber he would not have some kids ruin his plans and defiantly not his old girlfriend. "I'll have a surprise for them at the city they next come across Ha ha ha haaaaaa" laughed Anderebu "They will die!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Search for the Lost Pendent 

**P2**

The four were on their way to Kapulana the city that was famous for their rum. Tachira and Reafu were talking about what demon they would next encounter and how to defeat it while Benu and Kore were talking about who would drink the most rum in one hour. "Stupid they are" grumbled Tachira "All they have been talking about for the last three hours is rum and my feet are sore from walking all this way" "Yes, I sometimes want to dunk them in Siplunevy" Reafu giggled at what she said. (Siplunevy is a substance much like syrup but smells like dog liquid dung). "Hey guys isn't that Kapulana the city that is famous for their rum!" exclaimed Kore and Benu together. "Yes it is my brothers" Tachira said in a sing songy voice "NOW SHUT IT BEFORE I DUNK YOU TWO IN SIPLUNEVY!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tachira so loud that her siblings had to cover their ears. Suddenly she looked in front of her and to her surprise they were very close to Kapulana and they reached the gates in a matter of seconds and were greeted by a bar tender "Hello I am Areku the town's bar keeper" she explained she was wearing pink dress with matching sandals and her elbow length hair was in pigtails and a grin on her face. "Hello can you show us were the rum is?" asked Kore and Benu so sweet that Areku had to smile but Tachira and Reafu didn't find it so funny and they elbowed Kore and Benu in the stomach making them fall over and smiles lit up the sister's faces "Felt good to do that" commented Tachira "You bet it did" agreed Reafu and then they asked Areku "Is there a hotel we can stay at?" "Of course there is, come with me" smiled Areku and she led them to her hotel. It was very fancy, with as much rum as Kore and Benu could drink. "This is pathetic there are so many drunk men here I want to hurl" Tachira spat. "Anything for you girls?" asked Areku coming up to them. "As long as it doesn't concern rum" Reafu sighed. "Benu and Kore said we want some rum." "What shall you have, a flower volcano? "What the hell is a flower volcano?" asked Kore confused "It is a plastic glass shaped like a flower and beer that is died with red?" Benu questioned Areku, "Not exactly" Areku answered she was astonished that Benu and Kore did not know what a flower volcano was. Tachira and Reafu looked over at the boys and giggled at them. "What is so funny?" the boys asked. "They are so stupid they were talking about rum and they don't know what a flower volcano is" the girls were laughing so hard that is attracted many stares from people nearby. "It bugs me when they laugh at us and don't tell us why they are laughing" Kore whispered to Benu. "We are laughing at you because you two don't know what a flower volcano is!" laughed the girls not so hard now "It is a white flower cup and in it is red wine," informed the girls. "Oh" the boys blushed and then asked Areku for two flower volcanoes and the girls went over to sit down by the boys Tachira beside Kore and Reafu beside Benu the girls asked Areku for iced maony. Iced maony is sort of like a milkshake but it was always rainbow and it always had whipped cream on top. "That is all?" asked Areku and the four nodded. A moment later Areku returned with the two flower volcanoes and iced maony and the four enjoyed their drinks. "I am going to hit the sack for the night" said Kore, and Benu agreed then they went upstairs and to their rooms. "They will need it for tonight" Tachira whispered to Reafu and she nodded in agreement for they had figured out an important thing that Areku was the demon. "We have different rooms so be alert for the simplest noises," Tachira told Reafu and they went upstairs. Before Tachira went to sleep she put her whip under her pillow she and Reafu hadn't drunken their iced maony because Reafu cast a spell and if it was drugged the whipped cream would turn purple and it did so they now did not trust Areku. Tachira opened her closet and found a surprise she found a suit of armour that was meant for a lady and she tried it on and it fit, the armour was blue with black outlining and the armour was like skateboard pads except one thousand times stronger and she had a face mask that covered her mouth and nose. "This is amazing," she said out loud then picked up her whip and then she looked in the closet for a second time now and she realized that there was a kimono much like her mother's it was yellow with red outlining and multi coloured shoes and it made her cry silently. "So you found my grandmother's clothes" a shrill voice behind her made a shiver run up her spine "and you didn't drink my drugs did you?" the voice asked again Tachira turned to find that Areku was holding a sword with a dark ora surrounding it, she looked deep into Areku's eyes and saw something, she saw fear could this demon be afraid of her wait her armour? Areku's grandmother, the demon was afraid of Areku's grandmother that was it that was the key to killing this demon! "Beast show your form don't hide from me" snarled Tachira and then she smiled for Reafu was behind the demon in almost an exact copy of Tachira's armour. "You are surrounded demon" Reafu smirked and the demon turned and then howled "The sisters of good I killed you, you can't be alive!" it shrieked and suddenly just like Sara, the demon's soul came out of Areku and it was a giant wolf with blood red eyes and it was a navy blue "My name is Tartenmately fear me" growled Tartenmately. "Not ever, Reafu let me handle this," ordered Tachira and Reafu nodded and backed away. Tachira lashed her whip and caught the wolf by the throat and then the whip tightened causing the wolf to collapse gasping for breath and then Tachira walked up to him and all of the sudden the wolf reacted and he bit down on her leg but there was a piece of armour there so the demon's bite had no effect if the armour hadn't been there the bite would have cost Tachira her foot. "Nice try Tartenmately but so sad to bad!" screamed Tachira and she pulled the whip as tight as she could then with one last breath the demon lay motionless on Tachira's bedroom floor. Tachira fell beside the demon and started to cry, "Reafu is it over is it dead?" "Don't worry sister it is over all over" Reafu sighed and pulled Tachira into a hug "It is all over the demon is dead". Then another piece of the pendent fell from the demon's body and the body turned into a baby wolf and he carried the right side of the pendent to Tachira and then barked this made Tachira stop crying and smile at the wolf. "Thank you little one" Tachira laughed as the wolf cub licked her face and then it went over to Areku and licked her face, which awoke her, and she smiled "Erinu you were the demon?" she gazed at the baby wolf and to Tachira and Reafu's surprise the wolf spoke and she said "Areku I was it happened so quickly that I didn't know what happened a person walked up to me and gave me a sparkly thing and I swallowed it" Erinu finished then smiled sheepishly and turned to the sisters then she said "Thank you for saving me from the horrible things that I could have done". "Your welcome and can we have this?" asked Reafu holding out the right side of Paiji's pendent. "Go ahead take it and keep the armour" said Areku then she said "and I will give you a warrior to help on your journey" she smiled and then led them to Kore and Benu's rooms and Tachira and Reafu got to fulfill their dream and dunk Kore and Benu in Siplunevy (with help from Reafu's magic) and they both came up coughing up the stuff they both sent glares to Tachira and Reafu and then got out of the two barrels they were put in and started to chase their sisters around the yard until Areku stopped them and introduced them to another warrior which they found out was Jorudonu Mukukurakukenu. "Hello how are you?" she asked "Fine I am Tachira Rarokukue and these are my brothers and sister Kore, Benu and my sister Reafu nice to meat you" Tachira informed. Jorudonu bowed her head she was wearing a pink kimono with tan outlining and her foot length blonde hair was in a complicated hairstyle, on her feet she wore matching sandals. "Well we will set out tomorrow before the sun rises," announced Kore. "Deal," answered his sisters and brother.

The next day the four were waiting for Jorudonu all of the sudden she walked up holding a slate haired boy's hand. "Hi guys this is Kai, my boyfriend" Jorudonu announced and in response Kai murmured "hn" and then he was gone. "Mr. Sunshine?" asked Tachira and Jorudonu said, "No, ice statue that only says one word sentences more like" Jorudonu sighed "I wish that he would show some affection for me". "Well lets get going shall we?" asked Benu and the others nodded. "Yeh and who is this Anderebu guy that you guys always talk about?" asked Jorudonu confused and she was told the whole story about the encounter with Anderebu then the stolen pendent and they're adventure at Tindermolifullincy and their adventure here and how they had two pieces of the pendent. "I see so this guy is bad and you need the pendent for your mother or she will die?" asked Jorudonu. "Yes and now only the middle and top of the pendent to collect" Reafu told her and smiled this would be an adventure and a friendship she would never forget.

"This is making me angry" snarled Anderebu "only one whip killed Tartenmately and he was one of my strong demons I will have to send another, Shethingsmell go to Venertaplewen and use your skills to kill five warriors, you will now who they are, now go" ordered Anderebu. "Yes master it shall be done I will kill them" confirmed Shethingsmell and then grinned evilly "They will not pass alive!" then before she left Anderebu handed the top of the pendent to Shethingsmell and said "Go my beast, go" and as she left only the sparkle of evil in her blue eyes could be seen as she left his domain.


	3. Chapter 3

Search for the Lost Pendent P3 

"Well we got someone else on the team" Tachira was talking to Reafu and Jorudonu. Jorudonu blushed "Well I just want to help out that is all. I thought that you might need me". "Of course we do, is like having another sister!" exclaimed Reafu and then Tachira asked, "What do you fight with Jorudonu? Reafu is a magician and I have my whip so what do you fight with?" "Well the only thing that I have is this" she pulled forth a long v-shaped weapon it was black with a red ribbon in the middle "it is made out of bone from Vetreonyton the demon of the black bone" explained Jorudonu. "Oh that is so cool can you show us how it works?" asked Reafu. "Sure it will be my pleasure," said Jorudonu as she let loose her weapon and it cut a couple of trees down. "Amazing!" yelled the two sisters and they smiled at each other they were thinking '_this was going to be an adventure never to forget'_ "What was that?" asked Benu looking around nervously and Kore was doing the same thing, all the girls started to laugh and the boys sweatdropped "What is so funny?" then Benu pulled his horse up by Tachira's and started to but a scorpion down her back when Benu's plan backfired and Tachira had him by the wrist and was smiling "Don't even try it bro". "Crap that was useless" Benu moaned then he looked over at Jorudonu and his eyes turned into slits "It was your weapon wasn't it?" "Ya and you got a problem with me knocking over a few trees?" She asked looking over at Benu and shaking her head. "I…I don't believe you" he spat and then said "prove it" and Jorudonu threw her Tylopinthie (that was the name of her weapon) at a few trees and they crashed down on the ground. "There, I proved it" Jorudonu snarled back and then rode up with Tachira and Reafu. Then there was a sudden gasp and they all looked at Kore he was pointing to another city and then he said, "That is Inputlingtale the city of the horses," he cried and everyone looked at the flag it had a black horse with gold mane and tale. They hurried to the gates and went in (Dunununa). "Hello anybody here?" bellowed Tachira as she banged on the inn door and she had been doing this for about 5 minutes. "Dear sister you are so stupid no one is…" Kore didn't finish his sentence because at that moment a young lady came out and said "Yes how may I help you?". "Well we need a place to stay, do you know were we can find one?" asked Benu. "Our cost is 5 seliper per night" the lady said "Oh I am so rude my name is Chirusea I am the innkeeper" said Chirusea she was wearing an orange kimono with red outlining and yellow slippers and her banana blond hair was in a ponytail with a bow in it. "Oh here then" said Jorudonu and she handed Chirusea ten seliper and smiled warmly at Chirusea. "Two nights it is" said Chirusea and she led the five inside. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" Reafu asked Tachira and Tachira nodded " It isn't like we have a choice". "Hey you guys coming or not?" bellowed Kore he was already at the top of the stairs. "Coming" the two sisters, yelled back and they raced up the stairs but Jorudonu looked about she could sense evil and she was sensing is from outside.

"No fair you always get the soft pillow," complained Reafu as Tachira snatched the feather pillow away from Reafu. "That is because I am older" Tachira stuck her tongue out then laughed. The five had to share a room and Tachira, Reafu and Jorudonu had to share one while Kore and Benu had to share another and right now there was one soft pillow in the room of the girls and Tachira and Reafu were fighting over it. All of the sudden Jorudonu went over and snatched the pillow from Tachira and she said, "Stop bickering about this, there is a demon and we have to find it", Tachira and Reafu looked at the floor. "So it is only fair that I get the soft pillow" added Jorudonu then smiled "Tachira and Reafu you will learn to take turns or you won't get anything" Jorudonu then had a serious face on and she said, "Tomorrow we will…" "Search for the demon" Reafu finished Jorudonu's sentence. Tachira had a frown on "Can't we just for once have fun, I mean there is it is winter and the pond is frozen" moaned Tachira and Reafu agreed "Yes I agree with Tachira, Jorudonu can't we have a little fun?" "Well… fine but after that we search" Jorudonu sighed then thought to herself **_'I wish that they would be more responsible and that we could get this over with I want to get back home'. _**"I'm hungry," complained Tachira startling Jorudonu out of her thoughts. Jorudonu sweatdropped and was pulled out of their room to the restaurant in the motel. "Can we have something to eat?" Kore asked Benu and he nodded "Yeh lets eat" and they raced downstairs but they bumped into a young girl with a burgundy kimono that had red markings on it, her hair was short and brown, she was very skinny and hay in her uncombed hair and she had black slippers on the same ones as Kore and Benu. "We are terribly sorry miss" Kore managed and then the girl spoke "Yeh whatever my name is Shiruri" she frowned "I haven't seen you two before, you new?" Benu cocked his head to one side and said "Yes my name is Benu and this is my brother Kore" Nice to meet you, do you have any other siblings" Shiruri asked and Kore and Benu nodded "Two sisters and a friend are traveling with us". Tachira, Reafu and Jorudonu were down at the restaurant when an old man came up to them and asked if he could have a word with them and they nodded "I have come to warn you of the danger, the curse in our village" the man spoke as if he were dead and then he added "My name is Jusuchinu the town's antique store owner" and he walked off. "That was weird" Reafu was frowning "and what did he say?" "Listen sis" Tachira said to her younger sister "he said that there was danger in this town" then just as Tachira finished Kore and Benu came in with a girl about the age of Tachira, when Tachira saw who it was she stared wide eyed as she came closer she was facing the ground so Tachira couldn't be sure but if she was right "Shiruri is that you?" the girl's head suddenly flew up and her face was so happy that it was very confusing to Tachira's younger siblings and to Jorudonu but with one sentence it explained it all "Tachira your still my friend, my old friend"…

Later that day it was midnight and Tachira and Shiruri had explained everything about how they had been old school friends and how they got separated and now reunited but Tachira was a fighter and Shiruri was the town's horse keeper. "Would you like to go to the festival tomorrow?" Shiruri asked Tachira and she nodded "I wouldn't miss it for the world," then she added, "are you?" and the response was a "you bet, they got Timmunonusil" Shiruri smiled and said it is my favourite treat" that unconfused the rest of the group. "Wow, you see what time it is?" asked Reafu then she said "time to hit the sack, see ya tomorrow" and with that she went to her room. "Ya we are going to hit the sack too" said Benu, Kore and Jorudonu yawned in unison and went upstairs. "I have got to go home" Shiruri yawned and got up to go when Tachira said something weird and Shiruri turned with a frown on her face "What did you say?" but when Tachira didn't answer she just walked out of the restaurant. "I can't believe it" Tachira whispered to herself "It's Shiruri, she is the demon and she must have the third part to the pendent I must get it back".

"TACHIRA WAKE UP" Reafu was yelling in Tachira's ears but having no success. "What do you want?" moaned Tachira and she rolled over, "it is the day of the festival come on wake up it is time to go!!!!" Reafu could hardly hold her excitement as she pushed Tachira out of her bed and through her kimono at her "hurry up lazy" Reafu bellowed waking Tachira up completely. "I'll be right there, go by yourself and have fun I am not in the mood" Tachira told Reafu and Reafu's response was "okay but you don't know what you are missing…" all of the sudden Jorudonu burst into the room her face had a shocked expression on and she yelled "There has been an attack a little boy was killed and all his blood was sucked out and his wounds were made by hoof prints come on get up we got some business to do!!!" yelled Jorudonu and she raced to tell the boys. "Come on Tachira let's get going we have to kill the demon behind this" Reafu was racing around the room getting their armour and weapons ready. "No we don't I do" Tachira corrected causing Reafu to look at her strangely then she nodded "it is someone you know isn't it?" "Yes it is so stay here and protect the others" Tachira ordered and Reafu then said "Be careful sis it is dangerous" "I will and you be careful too okay please do this for me Reafu don't follow me" Tachira asked and then she hugged Reafu "I will be safe don't worry" when Tachira pulled away Reafu was crying and when Tachira asked why she said "because I am worried about you you're my sister and if anything would happen to you I would never forgive myself" "I will be fine stay here" and with that Tachira left the room dressed in her armour and whip in hand. On the streets everyone was gone and Tachira guessed it was because of the attack she knew were to go, the stables and when she arrived Shiruri was waiting a smile on her face and she spoke "Tachira you have come" "That's right demon and I come with your defeat" the demon laughed and turned "My name is Shethingsmell horse demon of Anderebu and killer of all humans die know daughter of Paiji DIE" and with that Shethingsmell waved her hand and a group of her minions appeared all around Tachira the minions looked like horses but with blood red eyes and they were all black.

"Reafu you have got to stop that pacing I am sure Tachira is fine" Jorudonu stated. "Well she is my sister and I am worried so I can't help it" whined Reafu "why are you only pointing it at me Kore and Benu are pacing too" Jorudonu sighed and then said "I am going after Tachira I don't care if you made a promise to her I can't stand it I am going anyone coming with me?" the other three nodded and they set out ready to fight a demon. They got outside and heard a scream coming from the stables so they raced over there hoping to find Tachira

"Ahh" yelled Tachira as she was tossed back and forth between Shethingsmell's minions and she was not having fun. "You scream but not from pain. Stop my minions stop," ordered Shethingsmell and she went over to Tachira "Why do you scream if not from pain and you are not scared of me why?" Shethingsmell was getting angry and Tachira was smiling then she spoke "Shethingsmell if that is your real name I scream for my friends are out looking for me and I am not afraid of you" she spat and at that moment Reafu burst through the door along with Kore, Benu and Jorudonu and Reafu asked "Are you all right?" "Yes I am but I want you to stay back" Tachira commanded and then she smiled "All of you except Kore, come here brother" Kore ran over to Tachira and then Shethingsmell said " I don't recall saying that there could be planning, minions kill them the two that have challenged me" and at that moment more and more of the Shethingsmell's minions closed in on Tachira and Kore "Kore you have your sword right?" Tachira asked and Kore nodded "Yes but why?" Tachira dodged a minions stomp and said, "Because there is a special ability that your sword contains it is called Resend Wind and it only works on breathing things it makes the breath of that particular thing or things in its way be destroyed if the breath of the thing touches the sword" Tachira told Kore and he nodded again "I'll do it but how?" "You must believe in yourself and put your energy into the sword I will help you" Tachira explained and Kore started he gripped his sword pointed it at the minions, shut his eyes, behind him he could hear Tachira's whip lash out a few times but he didn't pay any attention he opened his eyes and ran at the minions then he shouted "Resend Wind" a light glowed around his sword and then a flash lit up the stable and in a minute all of the minions were destroyed but now came Shethingsmell Kore was about to do his Resend Wind again when Tachira stopped him and said "I must do this brother alone back away" Kore did as Tachira asked and Tachira stepped forth "Shethingsmell you killed that boy and took over my friend's body you will pay and it won't be peaceful." Tachira snapped, "Reafu cast the spell of Tachinruno the uncovering spell, uncover this demon's true form" Reafu nodded and begun the spell and in no time the demon was in it s true form and It was a horse demon with blood red eyes she was covered in blood and she was as black as smoke and with red mane she spoke "Smart child die now or expect your doom" "Neither" replied Tachira and she realised her whip it hit Shethingsmell's nose then her neck and finally her side until the horse demon collapsed onto the stable floor "Ready to give up?" asked Tachira and Shethingsmell laughed "you really don't know me that well I never give up" and with that Shethingsmell leaped up and charged Tachira but Tachira was to quick and in a flash Shethingsmell was on the floor Tachira's whip wound around her legs and then it retraced and went onto Shethingsmell's neck the whip went tighter and tighter until Shethingsmell was gasping for breath and she squeezed out "I surrender" and then in a pile of blue flame she died but her ruins were burnt into ashes and that was the end of Shethingsmell.

"Sister wake up" yelled Reafu she was shaking Tachira violently and Tachira moaned, "I am awake thanks to you" Reafu stared sheepishly down at the floor and said "sorry I got carried away, you were right you were fine" Reafu looked up at Tachira and a moment of understanding passed between them before Tachira's memories came flooding back and a waterfall of questions came out questions like "Where is Shiruri?" and "Why am I in bed?" and "Is everyone alright?" and each of them were answered by Reafu "Shiruri is in bed too and you passed out when the demon was destroyed and everyone is alright except for Kore and Shiruri who passed our as well" Reafu explained to Tachira and Tachira made to get out of bed when Reafu stopped her "Stay in bed sister" then Reafu smiled and Tachira asked the one question that Reafu frowned at the question was "Did you see the demon's mind?" and Reafu shook her head "No, how is that possible? Wait before Shethingsmell died you said something and she nodded then she blew up in flame, what is up with that?" Reafu waited for Tachira to answer and when she did it was amazing "I said, let my friend go and die in peace didn't you hear me?" Reafu's jaw dropped open "No you said Kolpu Tatban Raojin wiwthine, it was the strangest thing ever" Reafu was still confused but she accepted Tachira, and didn't ask any more questions. "Tachira?" they sisters looked up and standing in the doorway was Shiruri her arm was in a cast and she looked worried "Tachira are you alright? Your…your hurt your arm it is damaged" Shiruri was worried even more then Tachira thought, then she turned to Reafu "Hey sis can you leave us alone for a moment please" Tachira pleaded and Reafu nodded "Of course" and with that she was gone. Shiruri came and sat on the bed beside Tachira "Your alright?" she asked and Tachira nodded "Ya I am what about you, your hurt more than me are you alright?" this time Shiruri nodded and then she started to cry "I'm sorry about all of this it is all my fault that you got hurt I was the demon and I didn't even know I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Tachira smiled "I never got mad at you the demon took over it wasn't your fault you were innocent" Tachira finished and pulled Shiruri into a hug and then she whispered "Shiruri you're my friend and I will always find the good in you no matter what, remember that murmuring that I did that night and you turned?" Tachira asked and Shiruri nodded "Yes but what were you saying?" Tachira smiled I didn't say anything but in my mind I whispered in demon language '_is it you' _and you noticed so I then I knew that you were the demon quiet simple really" when Tachira finished Shiruri said "Before you leave take five horses and this" she handed Tachira a something wrapped in leather and said not to open it until they got out of the town and Tachira nodded then asked "Is the festival still on?" after she finished saying this the two burst out laughing then in the middle of their laughing Jorudonu, Kore, Benu and Reafu came in and smiles lit up their faces. "Tachira!!!!" they yelled in unison as they raced over to her bedside. "How are you" Kore asked and Benu asked, "Do you have the top to the pendent?" and Jorudonu asked, "Are you two sure your are alright?" and Tachira answered every question the answers were: "fine", "Yes" and "Ya we are alright" she held out the leather package Shiruri had given her and said "Ya I got the top of the pendent" then Tachira smiled and laughed "I got it safe and sound".

"Good-bye and a safe trip to all of you" Shiruri called and in response the five waved. It was the next day and the five were setting out with five horses provided by Shiruri their names were: Spot, Cocoa, Faith, Bind and Kikyan, Kore rode Spot, Benu rode Bind, Tachira rode Kikyan, Jorudonu rode Faith and Reafu rode Cocoa all of the horses were well trained and very fast. Tachira took out the leather package and unwrapped it just as she expected it was the top to Paiji's pendent she put the three pieces together and it was almost full now came the challenge Anderebu the demon of all demons had the fourth part to the pendent and they better hurry Paiji couldn't hold on much longer it was time for the great fight they must provable or die.

"This is outrageous" cursed Anderebu "I guess I will have to do it myself" Anderebu walked over to a wardrobe it was of bone and he opened it and pulled out a suit of armour "My demon Putmallon (Putmallon is an indestructible suit of armour and is like Tachira and Reafu's but for a man) "This time they will not save Paiji I have the fourth part of the pendent and in my position it will stay" Anderebu chuckled and then a demon came and it said "Master may I offer assistance?" Anderebu snarled, "What do you want?" the demon's reply was "Many demons have gathered we want to help defeat your enemies, will you except our offer?" Anderebu turned to the demon "What is your name?" "Kokakaclue" was the demon's reply "I will lead you to victory" Anderebu smiled "I accept get your troops ready we will fight their names are Tachira, Reafu, Jorudonu, Benu and Kore my five enemies, kill them and anyone else that gets in your way" then Anderebu went back to looking at the middle of the pendent and he saw the demon walk out of his chamber. "Kokakaclue that is his name is it? Well hopefully he will carry out his promise, the five will die even if it is with my own hands I will kill one named Reafu" Anderebu laughed and then stopped all of the sudden and peered at a picture on his wall it was of him and Reafu laughing and holding hands and he thought '_It is over know nothing more I hate Reafu I am lord of the demons I have no soft side anymore it is time, we must prepare for battle she will die at my hands'._


	4. Chapter 4

**Search for the Lost Pendent **

**P4**

The five were on their way to Anderebu's castle when Benu started to whine, "I'm hungry" the four turned and started to gallop faster than ever and Tachira yelled back "You eat everything we have you'll have to wait for three hours before we break again" and the other three nodded "Yes so hurry up or we will eat without you" Reafu yelled and the others frowned "You make no sense what so ever Reafu" Kore pointed out "I know" Reafu smiled and Kore sighed "Stupid sisters…" Reafu was smiling and reading Kore's diary, which was very private, and he galloped over to her and before he could stop her she started to read "Sometimes my sisters are so annoying that I want to kill them but sometimes they are the best" she looked up and flipped a few pages and started again by now Benu, Tachira and Jorudonu were listening carefully and Reafu began again "Today we picked up a girl her name is Jorudonu I think she is cute but she already has a boyfriend named Kai oh well I'll think of something" Everyone started to laugh and Kore blushed tremendously as he tried to snatched away his diary but Reafu kept it out of his reach and then read another page but not aloud and when she finished her smile faded and she looked at Kore "Brother is this what you think about all of us?" she tossed the diary back at Kore and a look of disgust appeared on her face "I hate you" and she galloped off, Tachira sent Kore a dirty look and followed her sister, Jorudonu did the same and Benu before copying the girls said "Brother I will find out what it is that made Reafu mad and when I do if it has insulted our relationship you don't want to know what I will do" and he went and Kore was left alone he mumbled under his breath "Snoop, stupid little sister" and he dismounted Spot and patting the horse's nose "Do you still like me?" and in reply the horse whinnied.

Reafu was trotting know when Tachira rode up next to her and asked, "What did it say?" Reafu looked at her older sister and started to cry "It…it said that Kore thought mom would die and everyone at that he thought that I was always messing things up and…and he said that he would kill me and make it that all of you thought that a demon murdered me" Reafu dismounted Cocoa and sat down and started to cry hard tears pouring down her face and Tachira joined her she tied Kikyan and Cocoa to a near boulder and sat down next to her sister and sniffed "If that what Kore thinks then he can be that way all I know is that I have a wonderful sister that is very talented and kind" Tachira was patting her sister on the back when Jorudonu and Benu rode up dismounted Faith and Bind and ran over to Tachira and Reafu and asked what the diary said Reafu looked at Tachira and whispered "tell them please" and Tachira nodded "It said that Kore thought all of us and mom would die in the end and that Reafu was always messing things up and he would kill her and make it so we all thought a demon killed her" when Tachira finished Benu clenched his fists together and growled "That insolent moron of a brother how could he write that I for one am not going to die and neither is anyone else at that" then he along with Jorudonu sat down beside Reafu and Tachira and tried to help comfort Reafu who was sobbing loudly. Then Tachira smiled "hey Reafu do you want to play a trick on Kore for writing that?" Reafu looked up at her older sister and nodded "Okay, but what" Tachira looked at Jorudonu and Benu and she said three words "The Mokami sisters" and they others smiled then Reafu said "Kore was frightened of them when he read about them so if he is still frightened then it would get him good, lets do it" and Jorudonu and Tachira nodded but Benu asked "Where will I be?" and his reply was "You'll see".

The next day Kore awoke but he was not on the soft ground but on a large piece of stone and he was high up and below him was a pot of a boiling purple liquid and around the pot was three creatures or not creatures girls, young ladies, Kore looked down and asked "Um…where am I?" the girls looked up they were all beautiful and they smiled then one of them said "This our home I am Sala, this is Norsa and this is Carura we are the Mokami sisters. Have you heard of us?" Kore nodded his head and said "Yes I read all about you" then he smiled and thought /**_Crap the Mokami sisters I read that they eat young men for dinner and before they drop them in a purple liquid substance NOOOOOOOO this can't be happening if only Reafu didn't read my diary then none of this would have happened/ Then_** Kore gasped as he looked around the rock Benu's daggers were lying there scattered around and a moan came from below Kore crept to the edge of the rock and looked down to see Benu lying on a long, slim rock Kore yelled down but Benu didn't seem to hear him as he was carried toward the boiling pot of purple liquid Kore thought back and made a decision he was going to jump on the slim rock grab Benu and race to the cave exit so just when the sisters were about to put Benu in Kore jumped and instead of landing on the rock he landed in the purple liquid but unlike the story it wasn't hot and when he came up Jorudonu, Tachira, Reafu and Benu were laughing Kore saw what they were wearing and he sighed "It was you four, you played a trick on me" stated Kore and that only made the others laugh harder Kore gave up and looked at what he was in he tasted it and yelled "SIPLUNEVY!!!!!!!!!" the others only laughed and laughed until Tachira giggled and said "Yes we did and it was sooooooo funny!!!!!!" Kore frowned and growled "Whatever" he got out of the pot and went to try and find Spot.

That night Kore apologized to all of his siblings and said "I am really sorry guys I thought it at the time but I have changed my mind" the others looked at Kore and said, "We forgive…" All of the sudden a green light shot up into the sky the five looked around and they saw that they we not very far from Anderebu's castle. "We are to close come into the forest," Tachira shouted and the others followed her into the forest. When they were in Benu went to Tachira and said "I haven't been doing anything can I be helpful in the big fight?" the others looked at Benu thoughtfully and then Tachira spoke "Well of course I never thought about it but you really didn't help us at all" she bit her lip and said "Well we have work to do but first Reafu remember that spell you were working on?" Reafu nodded "Transformation Librigation I think it was called it will bewitch our weapons" she looked at Benu and smiled "Your daggers will…" she stopped and grabbed Benu's daggers he started to reach for them when Tachira stopped him "Little brother watch trust me" Benu shoved Tachira's hand away and looked at her square in the eye "Don't call me that" Tachira nodded and they all turned to Reafu she asked "Ready?" and the others nodded Reafu started she held up her staff and a yellow light glowed from it and she placed Benu's daggers in front of her and spoke the spell "Haloin Tooip Cantasta" the yellow light shot from her staff onto Benu's daggers and they grew instead of 7 inches they became 17 inches and they glowed yellow and the tips bore poison so when Benu stabbed someone it would automatically poison them. Benu picked them up and gabbled "They are as light as a feather" Reafu nodded "Yes that is what Tooip means it means to be feather light" she smiled and then scrunched up her face as she saw Kore and Benu fighting she started to yell when Jorudonu whipped he weapon in between them and it stopped the two boys and a annoyed Jorudonu was glaring "Stop fooling around we have work to do" the boys stared at the ground and Reafu cast a spell on the empty ground "Alla Metrion Sinthos" and a long stick appeared before her she smiled and turned to the boys who were trying to keep themselves from laughing she glared picked up the stick and through it at them it missed but hit a tree nearby and the tree cracked and fell the boys stopped laughing automatically and stared open eyed at Reafu she only smiled and ran over to Kore she said "sword" and strangely enough Kore obeyed and gave her his sword she laid it on the ground and the same as Benu's her staff started to glow but it wasn't yellow it was blue and she spoke "Tooip Cacciaca Shobenru" the blue light shot from her staff to Kore's sword and for a second it glowed blue then nothing changed Kore growled "REAFU!!!!!!!!!!" she looked at him quizzically then took his sword said "ZAN ZAP" an electric zap burst from his sword and set a tree on fire then all around the tree it started to shrivel up and finally in 1 minute it turned to dust. Kore was astonished and Reafu said "There is one more the third, you have learned Resend Wind, Zan Zap the last is Recoil poison it backfires the poison to its source only use it in great need" Kore nodded and Benu asked "What about me? Do I have any magic with these babies?" he stroked his daggers and Reafu put a finger to her chin then said "Yes there is Poison Strike and Join Serpent, Poison Strike is when you stab something a wave of poison washes over them and Join Serpent is when you put your two daggers together and say Serpentine then your two daggers will turn into a poison snake that is um…3 meters long and one bite from this snake your enemy will die" Reafu then turned from the open mouths of the boys and to Tachira and Jorudonu she didn't have to ask Tachira held out her whip and same as Benu and Kore placed it in front of her a green light glowed from her staff and she said "Allimo Decrises Rolenfay" Tachira's whip glowed green but unlike the others it stayed glowing and Reafu said "Your whip is special big sister you have the power of a dragon, flame, gas, and deadly smoke that only hurts your enemies" Tachira took her whip and held it up then said "Sister you are truly amazing" Reafu blushed and then Jorudonu handed her, her Tylopinthie and same as the others Reafu placed it in front of her and her staff glowed red and it zapped Jorudonu's weapon, Tylopinthie changed instead of curved ends they became pointed and all around the outsides it became sharper than anything and just to finish it off the black bone became silver and it had a shiny covering on it. It took a moment for all of the teenagers (excluding Reafu) to realize what just happened but when they did they were overjoyed until Jorudonu settled everyone down and they thanked Reafu then Tachira said "I know a shortcut to Anderebu's castle but…" she stopped and Benu asked "But what?" and Tachira said "We must go through…Calintasomellince the tunnel of despair" the others looked at each other and then Kore said "Calintasomellince, huh?" Tachira nodded "Yes Calintasomellince" then Benu asked "Is there any easier way?" he received a glare from Tachira "IF THERE WAS AN EASIER WAY DON'T YOU THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE SUGGESTED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Benu shrunk back and squeaked "Sorry Tachira" then Jorudonu placed a hand on Tachira's shoulder but it was slapped off Tachira glared at Benu and growled "You can be useful in the battle you have been BY ANNOYING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" again Benu shrunk back and this time Kore placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and said "Calm down, he doesn't know what you have been through" Tachira sighed and said "Your right I was being to hard" then she looked at Benu and said in a calmer tone "Sorry" then she pulled up her kimono showing the bottom of her right leg and Benu, Reafu, and Jorudonu gasped for on her leg was a scar that showed that she had revenged the lord of despair…Shanmostoo. She pulled down her kimono and said "There is no other way" and with that she picked up her whip went behind a tree with Reafu and got in their armour then headed into the forest, to the tunnel of despair the others followed and they soon reached it, once there Tachira said "Benu, Reafu and Jorudonu you must run as quickly as you can through this tunnel no weapons will save you don't answer any questions don't talk for that matter and you will be safe follow Kore and I" Benu hesitated then asked "Why does Kore know this?" and Tachira answered "Because he has been here with me before when I fought Shanmostoo" Benu frowned but said nothing and they went into the tunnel. About half way in a voice called Benu's name and he almost was about to say yes when Tachira covered his mouth and dragged him to the exit were he collapsed on the ground and said "That was hard" all of the others except Kore and Tachira looked at him strangely then Kore said "The youngest in each group has more trouble than the rest" Reafu and Jorudonu were still confused but shrugged it off and started to walk away to their destination. On the way Benu started to feel around in his pockets witch caused stares and a slap on the head from Tachira as she yelled, "You fool why did you have to stop in the tunnel? Now you lost…lost" she held up 2 fingers and yelled "Two parts of Mom's pendent!!! YOU MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Benu yelped as Tachira started to slap him on the face until Kore broke them apart and said in a calm a voice as he could imagine "Tachira stop please I have something to confess" Tachira's eyes were thin and mad and she said "What?" Kore lowered his voice and said "Mine is gone too…but we…OUCH TACHIRA!!!!!! THAT HURT" for Tachira had slapped him too and her hands were flying madly until this time Jorudonu separated them and turned Tachira to Reafu who was casting a spell on the 3 parts of Paiji's pendent Tachira looked at Kore and Benu how had red faces and she smiled "Sorry!!" Kore and Benu sighed and mumbled to each other "She never waits" Tachira smiled then said "I have the perfect thing to make you forgive me" and she went over to her backpack (she carried around a 3x4 leather pack known as her 'backpack'). She rummaged through it and pulled out a box of Solomonyin the boys favourite treat (quite like fried salmon) and the boys began to drool they raced over to Tachira and said "We forgive you sis" Tachira smiled and gave the Solomonyin to them and it was gone in a matter of seconds Benu burped and said "Wonderful just like…mom use to make them" silence passed over the four siblings until Jorudonu broke the silence "Lets get going" the four nodded and they followed Jorudonu, very soon Tachira heard a noise from behind a bush she snuck over and the others followed she peeked and saw three of the greatest demons ever Jisuse, Shintana, and Anderianu. Shintana was the older sister of Jisuse and Anderianu they were twins and powerful demons. Jisuse had blood shot red eyes a black cape poison hands and breath that if they touched you, you would die in one minute and he could go without breathing for seven hours and was extremely hard to kill. Anderianu had pure black eyes and a blue cape his spit turned you to stone if it made contact with your skin, he had a laser sword (think of the Star Wars weapons) and he had a strong punch but unlike Jisuse, he could not go without breathing for seven, six, five, four, three, two or one hour(s) he could only hold it for twenty seconds. Shintana was the greatest she had green eyes and no cape but she did have a long black kimono and possessed her brother's powers plus two of her own in her right had she had a thing called a wind tunnel it sucked up everything in her path and her most common move two long strings of poison shot from her middle and index fingers on her right hand it could hurt someone badly when used before her left hand had been cut off by Sinininlyopt (Tachira, Kore, Reafu and Benu's father) she had, had four poison strings. They were ordering a bunch of goblins around when the five teens walked out of the bushes for a moment all was silent then Shintana pointed a finger at Tachira and said "You" Tachira smiled "Me" and she let loose her charged whip and Shintana let loose her poison fingers they were silent before a confused Jisuse asked "Shintana who is she?" and Shintana smirked "Tachira my old enemy I told you about" Jisuse and Anderianu glared "You mean the one that killed out parents with her spirit?" asked Anderianu and Shintana nodded "Yes that is the one and this time she brought her brothers and sisters" Tachira shock her head "Brothers and sister Jorudonu is our friend Reafu is my sister you fool" Anderianu was about to charge when Shintana stopped him "No brother I will fight her" he nodded and stepped back as Tachira and Shintana stepped forward and started to attack each other there was the sound of lashing was everywhere and the goblins in the background were watching dumbfounded and sat down to watch the show. Once when Kore was about to interfere when Tachira got hit in the shoulder and stooped down just missing another one of Shintana's poison lash, Jisuse jumped in front and they fought sword and sword Benu looked at Anderianu and snarled "Its you and me buddy" Anderianu growled "Watch your language little boy" that really pissed off Benu and he through one of his daggers at Anderianu witch hit him in the shoulder and it started to bleed. Jorudonu looked at Reafu and she looked back then they looked at the goblins and smiled "Hello" the goblins blinked then yelped "**RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY**" Jorudonu and Reafu smiled "Lets have fun" and Reafu nodded it took only a through and a few spells to kill them all and when that was done Reafu and Jorudonu went to find Anderebu's castle.

"You have learned a few tricks since we last me" Tachira spat as one of Shintana's poison strikes flew by millimetres from her skin "You too" Shintana hissed as Tachira's whip struck her face scaring it on the cheek and leaving a green mark, Shintana growled then smirked and said "You have great power, join us and live till tomorrow" Tachira laughed "You really think that I would do that?" and Shintana nodded "If you were smart enough" Tachira frowned "If I remember correctly you were the one how always failed in school not me" Shintana hissed "Take that back" Tachira shook her head "Make me" and Shintana smiled "I will" and she charged Tachira lashing she had a plan she would lash her poison strike then remove the prayer beads from the fabric that covered her wind tunnel (prayer beads are a special magic bead that stops Shintana's wind tunnel) a soon as Tachira went to block her poison strike she would unleash her wind tunnel sucking Tachira into a never ending blackness. "Here I come" was all Shintana had said before Tachira fell into her trap with blocking her poison strike then Shintana unleashed her wind tunnel before Tachira knew what was happening she felt the wind pulling her in she braced herself and waved her whip around her then struck as hard as she could at Shintana's wind tunnel she knew that it was no use but it was worth a try and amazingly it worked the whip struck just outside the wind tunnel on Shintana's hand and the tunnel grew Tachira gritted her teeth and thought /**_Crap it just grew…wait! If I keep striking it, the tunnel will grow so big it will swallow up Shintana and be gone I hate to kill her but she did go to the bad side and become a demon even if she is my old best friend I must do what is right/ _**Tachira looked as if to cry but she kept lashing and lashing until the tunnel grew by itself Shintana tried to stop it but she couldn't it was out of control and Tachira swallowed hard and only heard Shintana scream "Tachira why did you do this to me I thought we were friends?" Tachira started to cry silently as Shintana was sucked up first her arm then leg and finally her whole body until Shintana was no more. Tachira knelt down and started to cry but this time it was not silent it was out loud and a lot of tears were shed before she looked up and saw a blue light coming from were Shintana had been swallowed up by her own attack. Tachira walked over to the light and looked at it then backed away as it shot up from the ground in a form of Shintana but this time she was like back in school happy and joyful she looked at Tachira with happiness in her eyes and said in a soft tone "Anderebu cast me under a spell so that I would fight for him I am very sorry but know you killed me or should I say the spell thank you so much and for your deed I will allow one question of anything about Anderebu because he told me a bit to much and I heard to much" Tachira looked longingly at Shintana's spirit and said "Why were the demons so easy to kill?" and Shintana smiled "The only reason is because Anderebu wanted it to be he set that so that you could get here quicker but he got angry because you defeated them to quickly" Tachira nodded "Figures" Shintana said one sentence before she vanished and it was "Be careful Anderebu is a bad man and very dangerous" the she blew away until Tachira could no longer see her. Tachira sighed, "I must find the others" and she set out to find Jorudonu and Reafu witch did not take to long.

"Kore long time no see" Jisuse smirked and Kore growled "Long, long time you betrayed me you became one of them…a demon" Jisuse smirked again and said "The more power the better" Kore shook his head "Power is not everything" "Whatever, stop talking and lets fight" Jisuse was breathing in a big amount of air and he blew out a tremendous amount of poison but missed Kore on purpose and hit right under him witch began to melt and devolve from the amount of poison on it and soon Kore felt himself sinking luckily he jumped off of the poison before it burned through his slippers. "Fool, you thought you could…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" before Jisuse had time to finish his sentence Kore had shot a Zan Zap at Jisuse stunning him and shrivelling his cape he turned around and clenched his fists "YOU SHRIVELLED MY CAPE YOU SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jisuse and he charged Kore punching him in the stomach and Kore let out a half-yell and then suddenly everything went black and Kore suddenly felt the ground on his face before he fell unconscious.

"Were are the others?" Benu asked Anderianu and he smirked "Blind as a bat, idiot they are all around us but we are in a room that is invisible to the naked eye a how you say invisible walls" Benu stared in amazement he couldn't see outside the border it was all white on the outside (or so it seemed) Anderianu then said "We will duel and whoever wins will be let out of this imprison the other will be trapped FOREVER!" Benu nodded and said "Like my new weapons?" and Anderianu's jaw dropped he saw Benu's weapons "Your…your daggers they g…grew" Benu chuckled "Your weapons are still the same? No upgrades, no nothing?" and Anderianu nodded his head slowly "My sister isn't a magician like yours" and Benu sighed, "Sucks doesn't it?" Anderianu gritted his teeth "Whatever" then Benu said, "Are we going to duel or what?" and before Anderianu could answer Benu had stabbed his daggers into Anderianu's leg witch caused Anderianu to howl in pain. He whipped out his laser sword and tried to hit Benu but Benu did a back flip and landed a few meters from Anderianu, he spoke in a rash voice "I may be the youngest but that pays off because I learn things from my older siblings" Anderianu frowned "I got some too but they just don't teach me new things…" the word hung in the air until the silence was broken by Benu who put his 17 inch daggers in front of him and pushed them together and yelled "Join serpent a light glowed around Benu's daggers and then the started to melt and form a gigantic snake 20 meters long when the snake was done forming it was clear that it was a Mojave Rattlesnake and it's fangs were dripping with poison. Anderianu stared in shock at the snake then he began to back away very slowly until he was pressed up against an invisible wall "Help…help me please Benu I am scared of snakes" Benu tried to keep himself from laughing but it was no use and he then said "Surrender and I will call my snake off" Anderianu was opened mouthed but nodded "The exit is over there" he pointed to an invisible wall and Benu started towards it. Then all of the sudden Benu heard Anderianu spit out a bunch of saliva and it almost hit Benu but instead it hit the snake turning it to stone and then bursting into a thousand pieces but luckily for Benu the stone pieces formed back into his two daggers, Benu turned around angrily at Anderianu and picked up his daggers "Fool now you will die" then Benu stuck his daggers out in front of him and shouted "Poison strike" and at that moment a green light zapped from Benu's daggers and surrounded Anderianu it was a fume like smoke only if you breathed it in you would die. "If you breath in the fumes you will die" Benu told Anderianu and Anderianu was shocked for he knew that he could only hold his breath for 20 seconds and that was not long enough for the poison fume to clear so he just held his breath for well 20 seconds then when he could hold it no longer he breathed in a huge amount of the gas and then he stopped he just froze like a statue then he chocked "Benu save the others Anderebu cast us into a spell thanks for freeing me bud bye" and with that Anderianu burst into a ball of flames and fell on the ground in ashes. Benu stooped over Anderianu's ashes and said "Your welcome my friend" then he got up and went to the exit felt around and found a door handle he opened it and saw before his very eyes his brother, Kore lying at the feet of Jisuse. Benu yelled "You Basutarudo" Jisuse turned to the voice and spat "You dare insult me?" and Benu looked at Kore then back to Jisuse so fast that you could hardly see it but Jisuse did and he smirked "Your brother? Well then I should poison him just to see you cry" he laughed and then looked around and snarled, "Where is Anderianu? Where is my brother?" and Benu sighed "Gone to the wind like your sister that Anderebu placed a spell on you all of you…" Jisuse's laughing interrupted Benu "I know I asked Anderebu to, for my siblings and I to become more powerful. I sold my soul to him for this power isn't it wonderful?" Benu was shocked and he shock his head "You have no idea who he is" Jisuse laughed and said "I don't care" Benu gritted his teeth and said "Jisuse I will not have…Kore your up" Jisuse turned and saw Kore leaning on his sword to support his weight he managed "Jisuse this fight is not over yet" and Jisuse laughed "It was over before it started I will have victory over you" Benu smiled and thought /**_Kore is stalling I will put my daggers in a position and if he nods then I will stab the daggers into Jisuse's throat/ _**Benu took his position and when he looked at Kore he nodded and Benu sunk his daggers deep into Jisuse's throat witch caused him to gasp and howl in pain as he reached for Benu and touched his arm with his hand and Benu backed off as a green substance wrapped around his arm, Benu had done the perfect distraction in order for Kore to gather up his last bit of strength, but before he could do anything Jisuse stepped back and before Kore's very eyes Jisuse turned into a green fire breathing dragon with blood- red eyes, long wings of leather that stretched at least 300 meters across and to finish it off his face was covered in markings, poisonous strings hung like main from his long scaly neck. Kore stared thunderstruck then he saw the dragon smile showing his shiny white teeth "Are you scared of me?" asked the dragon and Kore was almost to shock to answer but he managed "Jisuse? Is that you?" the dragon laughed or rather roared and then he took in a deep breath and blew out of his mouth came a long wave of fire and a green gas around it. Kore thought **_/how will I get out of this Jisuse is the dragon and I can't do anything. Arg I wish that I were smarter/_** before he could think of anything else Jisuse smacked Kore with his large foot catching Kore's sleeve on one of Jisuse's claws, Kore was helpless until he heard Benu whisper just so he could hear it "Use your sword" Kore looked over at his sword grabbed a knife from his belt and stabbed Jisuse in the foot witch caused him to release Kore, when he was on the ground Kore raced over to his sword grabbed it and yelled "ZAN ZAP, RESEND WIND" it was amazing Kore's sword shot out a combo of the Resend Wind and Zan Zap it struck Jisuse in the chest and then Kore through his sword penetrating Jisuse's body and killing him instantly with Benu's daggers and Kore's sword Jisuse never stood a chance. Jisuse collapsed and gasped for breath his body creating a dust devil he moaned and roared "I will never be beaten I can't be I am Jisuse the most powerful…" before he had a chance to say anything else his body started to fall in a gooey slime and instantly Jisuse or should I say the slime fell into a hole in the earth and he was finally dead. "Benu are you alright?" asked Kore sliding over to his brother and knelt down Benu was holding his arm tightly and his eyes were almost completely white but he was able to say "Use your sword…" then with one final sigh his grip loosened and his eyes turned completely white Kore looked around quickly he saw his sword glowing about 7 feet away he frowned because he remembered just having his sword in his hand but never the less he crawled over to his sword (he is not walking because a lot of his energy is gone and he is to tired to) and picked it up he then realized that what Benu had meant when he said to use his sword was to use um…Kore thought hard but couldn't remember then he said "It was Recoil Poison" when he spoke these words his sword began to send out ripples of energy like the ones when you through a stone into a pond and these were a light blue they headed towards Benu's arm and started to swarm over it and before you could say Benu he was upright and looking at Kore in a puzzled way then he smiled "You beat him?". Kore nodded "If it weren't for you I never would have" Benu said, "The girls can handle Anderebu besides I don't think I can walk, he pulled up his pant leg and there was a large cut made from when Jisuse had thrown Benu back his leg was cut on a sharp rock. Kore nodded "I'm sure they will be able to let us work on healing your leg" and Benu nodded.

"Arg, where are they?" Tachira asked herself as she ran across the plain in search of Jorudonu and Reafu she was about to turn back when she heard a zap sort of like Kore's Zan Zap but it was far off then she heard a howl and then it sounded like something on fire she raced over to were she had heard the sound and when she got there she saw Kore crouched over Benu and whispering something she scrunched up her face and yelled "Gay peoples save your love for the end I do not need to see you to being gay lords of the century" Kore and Benu looked up and sighed "Well sister I would think you would be more caring of your brother" Kore snapped and Tachira jogged down the hill and to were Benu was lying she gasped as she saw Benu's condition "What…" Tachira didn't finish because she already new the answer it was "You were fighting?" and Kore and Benu nodded Tachira sighed "Well I know a herbal tea that will help heal it come with me I saw some of the plants on the way. She got up and helped Benu to his feet she and Kore held up a side of Benu and they walked to were Tachira had found the plant; Ohibravnep.

"Jorudonu I think we are lost" moaned Reafu as she stubbed her toe on a rock, "Don't be silly, Reafu, WE ARE NOT LOST!!!!" Reafu bit her lip and stepped back a little and mumbled "Whatever, Jorudonu why are you so pissed off?" Jorudonu hissed "Because you have been saying that for the last 3 hours and it is getting annoying, oh wait it was already annoying when you started" Reafu looked down at her toes "Sorry I won't do it again" a wave of relief washed over Jorudonu and she sighed "Thank you Reafu" Reafu nodded and walked ahead she was about to ask if Jorudonu was hungry because she had some Timmunonusil in her pouch but at that moment she turned to Jorudonu and gasped "JORUDONU WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU" Jorudonu spun around and screamed as a colossal pterodactyl type bird swooped down and grabbed Jorudonu and Reafu in it's two enormous feet. "Reafu are you alright?" Jorudonu asked, as she looked worriedly over at her friend who from fright, had passed out. Jorudonu struggled to try to get free from the bird's feet, as she did so she looked down and amazingly she saw Tachira, Kore and Benu crouched over a plant she yelled down and Tachira looked up and told something to Kore as she stood up lightning fast and started to race after the bird she grabbed her whip from her 'backpack' and let it loose. It swirled around the foot holding Jorudonu, the bird let out a shriek and dropped Jorudonu Tachira had no time to waste so she left Jorudonu sitting rubbing her bottom in pain, Jorudonu frowned "Tachira!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" but Tachira was to far away to hear her and Jorudonu watched as Tachira used the same technique as she did with Jorudonu but the bird didn't let go this time instead it turned and dived at Tachira luckily Tachira dodged and lashed the bird's foot again and again until (disgusting enough) the foot came of along with Reafu the foot flew into a pile of roots. Reafu startled from the drop woke from her from unconsciousness; she blinked trying to get the stars from her head to disappear. She placed her hands underneath her and felt around, she couldn't believer her hands so she looked down and realized that she had fallen on a plant, well plant roots, she was to startled to actually see what plant it was. She was about to lie down again when Tachira yelled, "Reafu are you alright?" Reafu was to tired to answer so she put her head on the plant but before she could fall asleep she heard a scream, and she felt roots wrapping around her arms and legs, Reafu's eyes shot open and she started to get up but the plant held her there and she was only able to see Tachira and Jorudonu being dragged down by the roots before she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
